What Those Idiots do in Their Spare Time
by xXEpic PrincessXx
Summary: Just abunch of stories circling around Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, Fin, Flame Prince, Lumpy Space Prince ( now human), Bemo (now human), and Jake (now human). Will be updated regularly. Well, I'll try.
1. Marshall Lee and his Stupid Ideas

"That was a stupid idea, flying up there like that."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, I'm really disappointed in you-"

"Kay mom." Marshall said over his shoulder, poking the limp space prince in front of him. Next to him were an annoyed candy prince and a blank-faced blond. Snapping back into it, the blond started yelling.

"OH MY GLOB. WHAT DID YOU DO TO LSP?" he shouted. "DUTCHESS IS GONNA KILL YOU. HER TINY PURPLE CLAWS WILL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT. YOU'RE -"

"Get ahold of yourself, Fin. We'll just take him back to my lab and I'll-"the pinkette declared before being interrupted by an annoyed vampire.

"Oh, that's gonna do us any more good, Gum-butt, you testing on him like that. Poor kid." Marshall said. "I rather have that little miss science help him instead of you. You're straight up cra-cra." Fin and Prince Gumball looked blankly. "Forget that I said the last part. It never happened. Now hurry up and grab his head." Marshall picked up his legs and Prince Gumball started toward his head

" Hey guys-" and fiery prince and a tall blonde with goggles strapped to his head said while walking up to the group. They both stopped in place at looked at Lumpy Space Prince.

"What's up with him?" the blonde asked, stretching out his arm the poke the motionless figure on the ground.

"Don't touch him Jake, he might be hurt." Prince Gumball directed.

"Uh, you guys sure he's not dead?" the red haired prince asked concerned.

The group went silent for a moment, and then Fin broke the silence. "…Naw." He laughed in more of a we-really-hope-you're-not-right way.

"Enough small talk, Flame Prince, Jake, help us get him back to the candy kingdom!" Prince Gumball urged.

.

.

.

"Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the window…" Marceline hummed for the hundredth time that hour. Princess Bubblegum and Fionna were fed up, Flame Princess and Cake were about to tell her off, while Lumpy Space Princess and Lumpy Space Duchess happily listened.

"MARSHALL LEE KILLED LUMPY SPACE PRINCE." Flame Prince shouted when he ran into the Candy kingdom Palace.

"Nun-uh!" Marshall declared as he floated in with the space princess passed out in his arms. "He fell out a tree- and I might have been the cause of that."

"You did WHAT to my big brother?" Duchess growled her canine tooth showing.

"Chill, Duchess." Flame Princess said. "I'm sure he's fine-"

"SHUT UP FIRE HEAD! I DON'T NEED YOU TWO CENTS ON THIS!" she shouted, turning toward 'Fire-head'.

"What did you call me?" Flame Princess asked, abandoning her seat to approach the angry girl.

"Break it up, LSP need our attention right now!" Cake said, grabbing Duchess's arm and dragging her away from her opponent.

.

.

.

Lumpy Space Prince's P.O.V.

I blinked my eyes open, seeing everyone around me.

"Shhhh, he's awake!" I heard Fionna say.

"Ha, he's gonna kill you, Marshall!" this time it was Jake.

_Marshall…. Tree…. Pushed me out of…._

I quickly sat up in bed, slowly turning my head to the left of the bed were Marshall was.

"Must. Kill. Must. Kill." I said in a robotic tone.

"Hey buddy…" Marshall said in a nervous tone, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about the 'pushing you out a tree' incident that went on earlier today…"

"Apology not accepted." I said with a smirk

"Wait, what- GET HIM OFF! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

This is the first Chapter! *Dose dance of joy* This story will just be abunch of short stories circling around the Adventure Time guys and their dumb acts. I've already uploaded this to dA, so ya.

Oh ya, Lumpy Space Prince's additude is much diffrent from his sisters, one of them being Lumpy Space Duchess. He's 17, Lumpy Space Princess is 15, and Duchess is 13. Leave a reveiw to get me to write more!


	2. Ditching You is Quite Fun

Jake began to bang his head violently on the table he was sitting at with Fin, Flame Prince, and Lumpy Space Prince. The three teens looked back and forth at each other before the shortest one out of all of them worked up the courage to say something.

"Uh, are you okay?" Fin asked, placing a hand on his soul-brother's shoulder.

"Nope," he replied.

Flame Prince scratched the back of his head, his hair ablaze. "So, uh, then what's up with you?" he questioned. Jake sighed heavily before fishing his phone out his pocket and showing them a text from Prince Gumball;

_Hey, I need you to gather everyone up and meet up in front of my castle. Super import!_

Fin face palmed, Flame Prince sighed just as Jake had while Lumpy Space Prince threw his hoodie over his head, quietly emoing. Marshall floated up with Bemo following not too far behind.

"Did you guys get this message too?" Bemo asked, holding out his phone with the text from Prince Gumball. Of course he would have found out before any of the others; he was the most tech smart in the group. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"I sick of this," Flame Prince growled. "His experiments always blow up in our face. Literally." Jake and Marshall looked up into the sky in though, most likely having a flash back.

"We should ditch." Jake suggested.

"Where to?" Lumpy Space Prince asked.

"How about your place?"

"My sisters would snitch on us. Why can't we go to the tree house?"

"He would check there first. " Lumpy Space Prince nodded in agreement before looking over to his friends. "Well, me and Jake aren't gonna come up with all the ideas. Get to work, lazies."

Marshall looked up with a smirk. "I have a PSP at my place, and Gumball wouldn't dare go on my property without my approval."

" Then it settled," Fin said with a smile." Party at Marshall's!"

.

.

.

Bemo was sitting on the loveseat in Marshall's house with a bag of chips while everyone raided his fridge. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he looked down at the new message Prince Gumball sent him;

_Where are you guys?! Its been over half an hour!_

Bemo smirked before replying.

_Blowing you off. :)_

* * *

Ha, I feel like the guys would always be ditching PG for the most random reasons, getting him all P. . Thanks if you reveiwed!


End file.
